Just a Mess of Love
by CandiKat
Summary: Mori and Kyoya are in love. Unfortunately, they are having a hard time letting their friends and the Host Club know their true feelings for each other. Can they overcome their fear and come out to the World? One-Shot!


Kyoya looked at Mori. "You have such handsome dark eyes," He said to Mori, his lover of several years. They had just been about to make love to each other for the first time, but Tamaki Suoh had decided to pay the lovers a visit. Kyoya sighed to himself. Mori just looked expressionless, as always. There was a knocking on the door...

Kyoya fixed his askew tie as Mori buttoned up his shirt. _Damn Tamaki_, thought Kyoya. _Did he really have to choose now to come to visit? _

"Do you want to stick around and explain to Tamaki or…?" Kyoya trailed off as Mori leaped out of the bedroom window. He looked out the window and saw Mori clinging to the tree he had so often climbed up to sneak into Kyoya's bedroom. There was nothing Kyoya wanted more than to be with Mori in the open, but he knew that if they "came out", he would never be able to take over his father's company.

Tamaki barged into the room just as Mori disappeared out of view. Kyoya sighed inwardly, but managed to smile openly at his good friend.

"Hello there, Tamaki-senpai. How are you?"

Tamaki looked troubled. He looked at Kyoya and took a deep breath before saying, "Haruhi is pregnant."

What Kyoya wanted to say was "Is it yours?", but he chose to say instead: "What will we tell the guests?"

"Is that all you think of?" Tamaki sounded furious with Kyoya.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Haruhi! Damn it! Listen to me!"

Kyoya sighed exasperatedly. "Who's the father?"

"..Hikaru, I think."

Kyoya couldn't help but stare at Tamaki. Haruhi was _Tamaki's_ fiancée. What was she doing sleeping around with her fiancées best friends?

"Tamaki…Do you think she -she…cheated?" Kyoya tried to keep his face calm and expressionless, but was failing. It made him angry when other people cheated on the person they said they loved the most.

Kyoya had a dark past with cheating girls. His first (and last) girlfriend had told him she loved him, only to sleep around and get STDs from other whoreish and slutty men. Kyoya had never trusted women since, and he had found a delightful and wonderful experience with Mori, whom he knew would never cheat on him.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya, his violet eyes pained. "Kyoya…I think Hikaru raped her."

At that moment, they both heard a gasp from outside.

"Mori, are you still there?" Kyoya asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Mori, said crawling back in the window. His hair was still messed up from how Kyoya had stoked it during their make out sessions.

Kyoya looked at Mori, who was looking at Tamaki.

"What did Hikaru do to Haruhi?" Asked Mori in a menacing voice. He had always viewed the petite brunette as a younger sister figure and to hear that someone had violated her made him immensely angry.

Kyoya noticed Mori's clenched fists. "Sweetheart," He said. "It's a lost battle. Take it out later in Judo practice."

Mori looked at Kyoya and then to his clenched fists and he turned and punched the nearest object: a very hard brick wall.

"OW!" He gasped.

Kyoya instantly ran to get ice for his lover's hand. Tamaki would have been suspicious had he not been stupid, as Mori went straight to where Kyoya kept his first aid kit. Nor did he notice the wrinkles in both their shirts, or that Mori's tie was laying on Kyoya's messed bed. However, something did catch his attention.

"When did you show up?" He asked Mori, while Kyoya was out of the room.

Mori stiffened at Tamaki's question. "I-I don't know that you're talking about," He stammered.

Tamaki was dumb, but he wasn't a (total) idiot. "You're lying. I can tell."

Mori smiled inwardly as an idea sprang into his head. "I just walked in right after you got here."

Tamaki seemed to take Mori's obvious lie as the truth. He looked up at Mori, suddenly, his violet eyes piercing.

"Kyoya said not too long ago 'Mori, are you still there?' Explain _that_ to me." Tamaki arched an eyebrow, looking expectantly at Mori, not yet knowing his scandalous secret.

They said nothing. "You crawled in through the window. Kyoya called you 'sweetheart'. What's going on?"

Mori remained as emotionless as ever, but when Kyoya entered the room, he walked up to him, grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Kyoya fell into the kiss, his knees getting week as his lover's lips crushed against his. Mori pulled away looking passionately into Kyoya's eyes. "I love you, Kyoya Ootori."

When Kyoya pulled away from the kiss, he looked startled, nervous, and confused.

Tamaki just stood there, his mouth wide open. He pointed a finger at Kyoya and then to Mori. "You-youuu…" And then he proceeded to have a 'Tamaki Moment' and pass out dramatically on the floor.

Kyoya chuckled. This was just like Tamaki. He motioned to Mori to pick up Tamaki. "Put him outside." He told him.

When Tamaki came to, he was laying outside in a pile of dried leaves. Had Kyoya actually thrown him out? Seriously? He looked around and noticed that it was getting late, so he went home and went to bed. He slept a restless, nightmare filled sleep.

He kept dreaming about Hikaru raping the woman he loved: Haruhi. What would he do? He couldn't just go accuse Hikaru of that sort of dastardly deed, but he sure couldn't stand around doing nothing. He sighed to himself.

"What do I do?" Tamaki asked himself, as he lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling.

When morning came, he got up and got dressed to go to school.

When he got to school, Haruhi was waiting for him.

"What did that bastard do to you? I promise I'll never leave your side again so I can always make sure no other guy violates you like that!" Tamaki yelled, his voice loud and quivering with a mixture of fear and anger.

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, puzzled. "Senpai, what are you talking about?"

"Hikaru raped you! You're having his child!" Tamaki was practically seeing red.

"Tamaki," Haruhi rolled her brown eyes. "The baby is _yours_._You_ are the father of _our_ child."

Tamaki looked at the woman of his dreams, shocked. They were going to have a baby. A child. Half Tamaki. Half Haruhi. The very thought of that little child made his heart fill with ethereal joy.

"I love you Haruhi Fujioka. You are amazing." With that, Tamaki pulled her into a long passionate kiss (long enough to get a "AHEM!" from the teachers in the hallway).

Tamaki was glowing with such joy that a person would have mistaken him for the pregnant one. At the end of the day, the Club had a meeting, of which was Tamaki raving about the beauty of birth while everyone ignored him. He only snapped out if it when he saw Kyoya talking to the Twins. Hikaru looked flabbergasted, while Karou was cracking up.

"He thought I-I _raped_ Haruhi?" Hikaru's face was turning red, an indication that he _had_ thought of sex with Haruhi. "I would_ never_ do that to a woman. EVER!"

His twin smiled at him. "Oh relax, Hikaru. I told him that! It was just a joke! How was _I_ supposed to know he would take me seriously?" Karou rolled his eyes at the complete idiocy of Tamaki.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at the Twins. Sometimes he wondered how they were so liked by everybody else, because honestly, they seemed like douchebags sometimes.

He walked over to Tamaki.

"Congratulations Tamaki-senpai. I'm sure you and Haruhi will make wonderful and loving parents." This comment made Tamaki beam at Kyoya.

"Kyoya! You should be the baby's Godfather!" Tamaki said with great enthusiasm.

Kyoya was about to reply, but Mori suddenly captured his lips in a long passionate kiss. _Words, words, _words, Thought Mori._ Too many words. _

Kyoya melted into the kiss, his knees buckling. He was soooooooooo the woman in this relationship. Everybody in the room turned and stared with open curiosity at Kyoya and Mori kissing at the front of the room. When Mori pulled away, Kyoya blushed. Everbody was still staring. "Mori...they're staring at us..." He said.

"Yeah." Was Mori's reply. He grabbed the love of his life by the hand and dragged him away. The twins high-fived.

"Knew they were perfect for each other!" Hikaru and Karou said in unison to each other.

Mori pulled Kyoya into the hallway and pulled him into another kiss. Soon, the young couple were making out. Their hands were roaming each other's chiseled bodies. Kyoya moaned. "I love you so much, Mori. Kiss me. Kiss me!" Mori happily obliged to Kyoya's wills.

Mori dragged him out to the car and they drove off.

"How will you get home, Honey?" Asked Haruhi, as she watched Mori and Kyoya drive off in Mori's car.

Honey rolled his eyes. "I can drive, ya know."

The looks on everybody's faces to that comment all said the same thought: _He can drive?_

Kyoya couldn't keep his eyes off Mori. He studied his profile. Mori had pronounced cheek bones and tan skin, with black-brown eyes, and spiky black hair. Kyoya closed his eyes, imagining himself curled up in bed with Mori, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He imagined himself stroking Mori's hair as they made out passionately on the bed. And he imagined them holding each other tight as they made love for the first time. He suddenly couldn't wait to get back to his house. "Are we there yet?" He asked Mori.

"Yeah," Mori said. Then he picked up Kyoya and carried him upstairs and suddenly Kyoya's fantasy wasn't imaginary at all. And, well, let's just say the next morning he never did find his glasses.

Kyoya woke up the next morning wrapped in Mori's strong tan arms. He smiled at Mori.

"Good morning, my love."

Mori kissed Kyoya's forehead. "I love you Kyoya Ootori."

The next day, Mori left Kyoya's to go shopping. Kyoya thought Mori was out shopping for Christmas presents, but Mori had his own ideas... He was shopping for an engagement ring...


End file.
